Luck
by GothicGirl44
Summary: rated M for safty and may go that way. Eli and Clare are trying to fix what happened at school. Adam meets someone who knew Eli's Ex. What happeneds when Adam's girlfriend tells Clare about his Ex? What will Clare do? PLZ R&R!
1. Starting Over

*I don't own Degrassi*

**3****rd**** person POV**

"Or you could lay low with your girlfriend?" Clare asked looking towards the ground.

"Twist my rubber arm" Eli started and then smirked. "Girlfriend."

Clare grabbed Eli's arm and put it around her neck and put her arm around his waist.

**Clare POV**

We turn the corner and saw Adam with this girl. We walked up to them Eli said "Adam's got himself a girl." He started to smirk and looked down at me.

"Adam?" The girl said. She looked like Eli's type. All black, no emotions, and a smirk on her face.

"Oh, This is Clare and this is I'm guessing her boyfriend Eli. This is Marie" Adam said. She looks familiar. I sat my head on Eli's shoulder.

"Eli, that name sounds familiar. I know you from somewhere" Marie said.

Riley walked up with his arm around Zane's shoulders. "You ready Marie?" Riley asked.

"Almost, Adam, I'll meet you here at eight then?" Marie asked.

I looked at Adam confused. "Yup" said Adam as she started to walk away. "Wait, Marie you want to go for Coffee with us?"

Marie smiled "Sure, you three mind if we meet you there. We have to go somewhere quick. The Dot right?"

I spoke up "Yeah the Dot. If you want you can come to my place to get ready there are to more coming too?"

"Yeah that would be nice. Thanks. See you at the Dot" Marie said and walked away with Riley and Zane.

"Want a ride?" Eli said. We walked over to the ticket sales. Adam bought two and so did Eli. I smiled. We walked to Eli's car. I sat in the middle so we all could sit together. Then my phone went off.

_When you coming home? –Darcy_

Darcy? Why does she care?

_Around 4.-Clare_

_Ok see ya. –Darcy_

See ya? What is going on? "Clare?" asked Eli.

I looked at him. "What?" I asked.

"We're here" he said with a smirk. I stared into him green eyes. Then he leaned in and kissed me without warning.

"Guys" Adam said. We broke apart and Eli moved so I could get out. We got are coffee and went back outside and sat down.

A car parked in front of the Dot. Zane, Riley, Marie and two young girls got out. "Marie, are you sure you want them to know?" Riley asked as they walked over.

"Yes" Marie said to Riley with one young girl's hand in hers. They walked over to us. "Um… I want you to meet Abby and Hope." She looked as if she was hoping we didn't hate her. "There my daughters."

"Daughters?" Adam asked. He was hurt.

"Riley, can you take them to get some milk and get me a water, please while I talk to them?" Marie asked.

"Yeah, girl come with uncle Riley and Zane" He said and they walked off.

Marie sat down next to Adam and then said "It wasn't my chose to have sex."

"Then tell me what happened? You're my…" Adam stopped himself.

"Yes, I'm your girlfriend, but you haven't told me your secret so why should I tell you all of mine?" Marie asked. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." Adam nodded.

"You want us to leave?" I asked. I didn't want to, but it was up to her.

"No, stay, you need to know this too. I lived here before with my cousin Riley. His mother is more like my mother then my own. When I turned five I started to live with my mother, but she is on the road a lot. So we moved a lot. I came back here off and on with my sister." She said.

"How did you get Hope and Abby?" Adam asked.

I looked at Adam and back at Marie. "Where's your sister?" I asked.

Marie looked down, before continuing "I was 13 and living in France. I left my home at my friend's house. So I went back and got it, but by the time I was almost home four guys jumped me and dragged me into a nearby alley and they raped me. All of them." Marie was crying.

Adam pulled her close and whispered "It's ok no one is going to hurt you now."

"My sister died last year. Fought with her boyfriend, and was hit by a car at night. My sister, her boyfriend and I had this silly club. She stayed mostly with her father and step mother." Marie said slowly starting to smile. "Jewel was one of a kind."

"Mom" Hope and Abby said running up to her. "Uncle Riley got use chocolate milk."

"Really now!" Marie said sounding annoyed looking at Riley. As he and Zane sat down.

"Well, Marie what are you doing on the Break" I asked before she said something to Riley.

"Taking the girls to a cabin in the woods not far from here with Riley and Zane. It you three want then you can come." She said.

"Yeah I'm in, ok but first you have to know something." Adam said. Marie looked at him. Eli and I knew what was the secret was. I looked at Eli, he looked frozen in time. "I'm a guy all the way, mind and soul, but I was born in a girl's body."

"That doesn't matter to at all." Marie said. Adam looked confused. "I'm bisexual."

"Adam, let's get out of here so the girls can go get ready. We'll ride over in my car." Eli said standing up. I looked up at him and he lend down smirking and kissed me quick before walking away.

"So I'll see you tonight then Marie." Adam said walking after Eli.

"Does he always act like that?" Marie asked looking after Eli and Adam.

"Eli?" I asked and she nodded. "No, I don't know what is up with him. Let's head to my house for the dance."

"Ok, Riley can you take the girls home please. Thanks bro. Night girls" Marie said just before we walked off towards my house.

We got to my house and Ali and Jenna were there waiting. "Sorry, we were at the Dot." I said unlocking the door and then walked in. We were all laughing and getting ready. Ali was in a cute pink dress, Jenna in a blue; Marie was in a strapless black dress and I was in a strapless dark green one.

My mother walked in and said "Clare, grandma called and said that you can't up. Sorry guess you're stuck at home with me and Darcy."

"Darcy is home? Um… Marie invited me to go to a cabin for the two weeks, with her family. I was going to ask to go after the dance." I said quick.

"Um… well I guess that would be ok. Are you sure you don't want to spend time with Darcy?" Mom asked. "You are not going to the dance looking like that."

"I have something to go over it. Yes, I'll talk to Darcy later." I said.

There was a knock at the door it was Drew. "Well, see you at the dance." Said Ali as her and Jenna walked out the door.

The door bell went off and I opened it to find Eli and Adam standing there. I had my white short sleeve coat on. Marie walked over to Adam and walked out to the car. "Bye mom, be back later." I walked out with Eli to his car.

**Marie POV**

Adam and I were dancing and no one was going to bug us, with Riley and Zane so close to us. "Whatever Fitz does to you deserve it." Clare said in anger and walked off. Eli just took a drink of his cup.

"Um… Adam" I said. He looked at me and I continued "Do Eli and Clare fight a lot?"

"Yeah, but it never last long." Adam said.

Eli walked over and said "Which door did Clare go out?"

"Over there, don't go looking for trouble." Adam said.

Eli walked off without answering him. I looked at Adam and said "Adam, what's going on?"

The next thing we knew Clare was there asking "Where's Eli?"

"Went looking for you" I said.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked. Something was going wrong.

"Fitz has a knife" Clare whispered. "Tell Simpson." Then she ran off.

Adam grabbed my hand and dragged me through the crowed to find Simpson. When we got there I walked over to a table and sat down. Riley and Zane walked over and sat down. Adam walked over and said "The police are on their way. Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I hope Eli and Clare are ok." I said to cover the fact I realized that Eli was Jewel's boyfriend.


	2. Not Again

*I don't own Degrassi*

**Sorry it took so long it has been crazzy... hope you like it.**

**ClarePOV**

I ran down the halls. Where was Eli? I had to find him before Fitz does. Why did this have to happen? Why does Eli fight so much with Fitz? I ran and stopped at the end of the hall looked one way and then the other and there he was leaning against a locker with his headphones in. I Ran to him, pulled his headphones out and he jumped. I kiss him and he kisses me back. I pulled back and remembered why I wanted him.

"Come with me Fitz has a knife" I said. "This is where we ran. Let's go."

"I won't let that jerk scare me." Eli said with a straight face.

"Eli he has a knife" I said with worry in my voice. I didn't just run all away around this school not to run with him now.

"Awww… don't you two look cute" Fitz said with the knife in his hand.

"You should go" I said.

"And let pretty boy make time with my date" Fitz said.

"Please Fitz don't do this" I said.

"Shut up, Bitch" Fitz said.

"Get away from me" Eli said as he tried to push me away.

"No" I said and came closer. "I'm not going anywhere." So he pulled me behind him.

"Look, I'm sorry about before about everything" Eli said. I grabbed his one hand. "You win."

"Heard that before" said Fitz as he pushed us both back.

"This time I'm serious" Eli said I could tell he was scared.

"So am I" Fitz said as he pushed us back even more. "You had this coming for a while. What's wrong emo boy out of smart ass comments." He pushed us so I was up against the wall.

"Please don't do this" Eli said. I squeezed Eli hand.

"Someone has to shut you up" Fitz said before he started to stab Eli. I jumped in the way and moved Fitz arm, cutting my hand in the prosses. Fitz slammed me into the wall. Then took off running only to get stopped by the police.

I slid down the way to the floor. "Clare can you hear me? Say something if you can" Eli said. I was just about to say something when I blacked out.

**EliPOV**

As the cops handcuffed Fitz I was trying to stop Clare's hand from bleeding. "Clare" I kept calling her name.

**MariePOV**

"Adam there" I said as Clare came out on a stretcher. Eli right behind them. Adam and I ran over there.

"Eli, What happened?" Adam asked.

"Just come on we have to go get her mother and get to the hospital. I can't lose her" Eli said frantic.

"Eli calm down" Adam said looking at me. "We can all go with you to get Clare's mother. You aren't going to lose Clare" Adam said.

"Let's go" I said trying to get us moving. We got into Eli's car and drove to Clare's house.

"I'll get her mother, you two hop in the back" Eli said and then got out. We got into the back. Eli and Clare's mother got into the front.

I looked at Adam, I should tell him, but I can't. "Adam, what has Eli told you about his ex?" I asked.

"Just that she died riding her bike. He calls her Juliet" he said. "Why?"

"No reason just asking" I said as Eli drove down the road.

"Marie, tell me about your sister?" Adam asked.

"Jewel and I were close. When we were together we never left each other side. I had just got back from a trip to Paris to see my mother, when I meet her boyfriend. He looked nice, gothic, sweet, but there was something about him that I didn't get. That doesn't matter, Adam we should be thinking of Clare not Jewel" I said looking away.

Adam moved to be sitting right next to me and pulled me close. "Marie, Clare is going to be ok" he said.

**EliPOV**

How did this happen again? I'm coming Clare don't leave me not now. Fitz didn't have to slam her up against the wall. "Eli, how did Clare get into this mess?" Mrs. Edwards asked me.

"She and I started dating early today. She has liked me for a while. My ex-girlfriend was killed by a car after we fought. Fitz and I haven't gotten alone for a few months. Clare kept telling me to tell someone, but I didn't listen to her. This is all my fault" I said.

"No, it's not" Mrs. Edwards said as I pulled into the hospital parking lot.


	3. hope is here

0*I don't own Degrassi*

**EilPOV**

We walked into the hospital. Why does this have to happen again? Jewel and now Clare. I stood with Adam and Marie while Mrs. Edwards went to check with the doctors. "What's taking so long?" I said.

"Eli, she is going as fast as she can" Adam said. I just sat down and closed my eyes only to see Clare's blue eyes.

"Eli, Adam, and Marie. Clare is awake, it was just something minor. Her hand is stitched up and is asking for you Eli. Right in there" Mrs. Edwards said and pointed at a door.

I just turned and walked into the room there was Clare sitting in there on her bed as the doctor finished up. "Eli" she said. I walked to her after the doctor walked out.

"Clare, why didn't you listen to me and go away? Clare what if her hurt you worse?" I said.

"I wasn't going to leave you there alone, he could've hurt you. Eli, I'm with you and there was no way I was leaving you alone. I'm fine." Clare said and just pulled me into a hug when she was down talking.

I could tell that she was scared. "Clare, I'm here" I whispered in her ear and rubbed her back. Adam, Marie, and her mother walked in.

"Clare" said Marie. Clare sat up and Marie hugged her. Clare hugged her back. I sat down on the bed with her. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I need to get away, as soon as I'm out can we head to the cabin" She said and I smiled.

"I would, but you think that is a good idea?" Marie said looking at Clare's mother.

"I think it would a good idea, you were going to your grandmothers so your father and I could figure things out. Go have fun with your friends." She said.

"Mom, are you sure?" Clare asked looking at me.

"Yes, go I'm going to see when you can go" she said and left.

Clare frowned and looked down. "This isn't going to end well. I just want to get away." Clare said.

I grabbed her hand "We are here for you. I'm not going anywhere." I said. Marie grabbed her other hand and Adam sat his hand on her shoulder. I smiled and she smiled back.

Clare's mother walked in and we all just looked at her. "You are clear to go, Darcy is here to take me home" Mrs. Edwards said.

"Yes, but I have to go home and pack" Clare said.

"I know, we are going by the Dot first, have fun." Mrs. Edwards walked out and Clare jumped up.

I grabbed her hand and I saw Adam grab Marie's hand. We walked out to my car, Clare got in the front with me and Adam and Marie got in the back.

**ClarePOV**

I sat there by Eli and I was glad to be back. "Eli" I whispered as he started to drive.

"Yeah, Blue Eyes" he said smirking over at me.

I looked down. "Tell me why you didn't just let the thing with Fitz go?" I asked him.

He took a quick look over at me, then looked back at the road. "When I was nine there was this kid named Mike, no matter how fast I was he was always faster." He said.

"You're not nine anymore" I said.

"Neither are the bullies" he said. "What am I support to do?"

"I don't have an answer" I said and then looked over at him. "But if it is this I can't be with you."

He pulled up at my place and looked at me. "Clare I don't want to lose you, but I can't promise it won't be like this" he said.

I opened the door and nodded. I got to the door and unlocked it. Eli, Adam and Marie followed me into the house. Marie followed me up to my room. I grabbed my bag I was going to use for school, but didn't. "Clare, don't be too hard on Eli. I bet he was only trying to keep you safe" she said.

I looked over at here and then back to what I was doing. "I know, but he should have just told one of the teachers or someone. It wouldn't have gotten me stitches" I said looking over at my closest.

"Clare there is always going to be that 'should of, would of, could of, but didn't' just be lucky that you are both still here and not dead" she said then she followed my glance. "What are you looking at?"

"Um… this summer Ali got me to go into Victoria Secret. I was going to return the stuff and then I saw Eli and Ali wouldn't let me" I said.

"What you buy?" Marie asked.

I blushed and looked away "A push up bra and matching panties; a bikini, that cover's pretty good and a PJ set. Why?" I asked.

"Bring them, you love Eli right? And Eli loves you, right?" she said.

"Yeah, but Eli almost got killed today" I said.

"Clare, just think about everything that could happen this week, when school starts; he will be gone for the first week right? Take a chance, I don't mean to be rude, but who says you'll come back to happiness here. Clare if I were you I'd take the chance. You'll know if he really loves you he will ask if your sure, then it's all you" she said.

"Wow, where did you learn that?" I asked.

"My ex" she started. "girlfriend."

"Oh, I think I'll try" I said. I walked over and got the bag. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" She said sitting down on my bed.

"Why did you two brake up?" I asked her I walked back to my bag.

"Her mother is like my mom, never truly home. She stayed with her father who was very important person in France's government. She came over to my place and told me it was over she had to go out with this guy her father wanted her to go out with. Her father had no idea that she was with me. She didn't even care what I thought about the idea of telling her father. Then Three months latter I was raped" she said.

"Hey Marie, you love your twins right?" I asked her.

"With all my being" she said.

"Then yes the rape was bad, BUT it brought you the two most wonderful people in your life, losing her gained you two beautiful girls" I said.

"Thanks Clare" she said and hugged me.

I finished and we went downstairs. Eli carried my bag out to the car and then we all drove to Marie's place. Riley, Zane, Abby, and Hope were all ready and waiting by the car. Well Abby and Hope were asleep in the van all ready. Adam and Marie rode over to Eli's in the van that we were talking to the cabin.

"Clare, you're not mad about tonight are you?" Eli asked me.

"Well kinda, but I think I can forgive you, but you have a lot of work on your hands" I said.

"I'll get right on that" he said as we pulled up to his place. I smiled as we got out. I walked to the van as Eli ran in and grabbed his and Adam's bags. Then we were

I sat my head on Eli's shoulder and fell asleep, as Marie did with her head in Adam's lap.

**EliPOV**

I looked at Adam and said "She is the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Same here I am glad I found Marie. Even with the twins, I love all three of them" Adam said.

I can't put my finger on it but I think I know Marie from somewhere, but where?


	4. Anime? Manga?

*I do not own Degrassi*

ClarePOV

I woke up as we pulled into the drive way of the cabin. We carried our stuff into the living room, then Riley and Zane carried the girls into the cabin and up to the room. Marie looked at me and smiled. Then she said "As I said there is only four bedrooms, so the twins got one, and Riley and Zane get one. Then the four of us have to decide who gets the last two."

I looked at Eli and he looked at me, then back at her before saying "Adam and I can share. Adam shook his head as he stepped behind Marie. "But I rather spend this week with Clare." He said looking at me again.

Marie showed us to our room and let us unpack. I was unpacking my stuff into the dresser, when I found the bag from Victoria secret; I left it in my bag and set my bag out of the way. "Eli" I said.

"Yeah" he said.

"You didn't want to stay in the same room as me, did you?" I asked not looking at him.

"Clare, that's not it. If I could I would want to spend every minute with you, I just didn't want to force you into anything" he said.

"Eli, you wouldn't have" I said. He smiled and hugged me close. "I'm going to go find Marie and talk with her before I get ready for bed."

"Ok, I'm going to take a shower real quick I'll find you when I'm done" he said.

I nodded and walked out and right into Zane. "Hey, do you know where Marie is?" I asked him.

"Yeah, she is down in her studio. It is down the stairs and the forth door on the right" he said to me with a smile.

"Thanks Zane" I said and walked off. I found the room and the door was open. I walked in and saw Marie talking on the phone in a different language. She pointed at a couch and I sat down. I looked around the room it was amazing. There was a mural of some kind on one wall; on another wall were all bulletin boards, and then the last two walls were bookshelves.

Marie got off the phone and turned towards me, "Sorry, talking to some friends I have in Japan" she said.

"Oh, this mural is amazing, who drew it?" I asked.

"I did, it is an exact replica of my favorite characters from Angel Beats!" she said.

"Angel Beats?" I questioned.

"Oh, it's a type of anime and manga" she said.

"What?" I asked.

She pulled me with her over to her one wall of bookcases that were covered in books. She grabbed one and then said "This is manga, the book version. I have manga books in English and Japanese." Then she grabbed something off the other wall of bookcases. "This is anime, the movie version."

"Oh, cool, when did you learn about this?" I asked.

"My mother traveled so much and I was with her most of the time, so when she went to Japan once, I learned the language and made some friends and fell in love with anime and manga." She said as she put her books and dvd back.

"Did you draw all the pictures on the wall over there?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to be a Mangaka, which is Japanese for cartoonist" she said sitting down at her desk.

"Oh, cool. So how many languages do you know?" I asked her.

"English, French, Spanish, Japanese, German, and Italian. Traveling as much as I did with my mother, I saw the world, and have friends in a lot of places" she said.

"Well, I came to ask you what we were going to do tomorrow?" I asked.

"Most likely go into the woods or swim, but it is going to start getting cold here in a week or so. Riley wanted to take the girls to the nearby town, with Zane, so we have the place to our selves. We can talk about it in the morning, go to bed it's late" She said.

"What about you? Are you going to go to bed?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm coming" she said as she turned off her desk light and we walked out the door. She turned the room light off and then shut and locked the door. "Can never be too careful."

We walked up stairs and she walked into her room closing the door, smiling when she saw Adam. I walked into mine and Eli's room, Eli was waiting on the bed in his black sleeping pants and a black tank top. "I'm going to go take a shower" I said. He only nodded and watched me as I got my things together and then walk into the bathroom.

I was quick and when I walked out he was already asleep or so I thought. I laid down and felt an arm go around my waist "Night Blue Eyes" he whispered in my ear.

"Night Eli" I whispered back and snuggled close to him. I was asleep pretty fast.


	5. Fighting Help

*I do not own Degrassi*

**Clare POV**

I woke up before Eli so I got out from his hold and grabbed some cloths. Then went to the bathroom to change and get ready for the day. When I came out Eli was still asleep so I went downstairs to find Marie, and her twins, Abby and Hope. "Morning" I said.

"Morning, what would you like to eat?" she asked as she sat down.

I sat down with her and then Zane walked out of the kitchen before I could answer. "Two scrambled eggs for my favorite nieces." He started sitting Abby's and Hope's food down in front of them and kissed there forehead. "And for their beautiful mother, a cheese and ham omelet." Then he saw me and smiled "And what can I get for you?"

I smiled and said "Same as Marie, please"

He nodded and walked back into the kitchen. "He is a great cook" Marie said.

"Stop talking about Zane, he's mine sis" Riley said.

I looked at them both funny, first Zane called the twins his nieces, now Riley is calling Marie sis, what is going on? "Clare, you ok?" Marie asked.

"What's going on?" I asked. "With the whole sis stuff."

"Oh, we grew up together, so I he is like a brother to me, so I just told the twins he is my brother" Marie said with a smile.

After a while Adam came down and kissed Marie's forehead, before sitting down. "Where's Eli?" he asked.

"Still asleep" I said. As we all finished eating, we all moved to the living room.

"Isn't today going to be warm, why don't we all go swimming and go into town tomorrow when colder?" Zane said.

"Good idea" Marie said. "Let's go get ready."

We all walked upstairs, I walked into my room and saw that Eli was still asleep. I left him to sleep he must be tired. I changed into the new swim suite and grabbed my towel running down stairs. I looked around and Marie was in a Bikini, Adam was in Swim Trunks and a black tank, and Riley and Zane were in swim trunks as well.

We all were having fun when Riley said "Let's play Chicken."

The teams broke down to Riley, Zane and me were one team and Adam, Marie and the twins were another. Marie was sitting on Adam's shoulders and I was sitting on Riley's shoulders. We started fighting and Marie got Riley and me to fall back into the water.

I couldn't get onto the dock like Marie and Adam had so Riley had come up behind me and put his hands on my waist and helped me out of the water. "Get your hands off Clare" Eli yelled and ran towards Riley and me. Riley stepped between me and Eli.

"Eli, he was just helping me out of the water. I was having trouble-" I stared but was cut off by Riley.

"You would have been here to help her, but you were too busy sleeping the day away. So I was helping my friend" he said.

Eli got right up in Riley's face and said "Stay away from my girlfriend."

"What are you going to do about it? Clare, can be friends with whoever she wants to be friends with" Riley said.

"STOP!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me. This was the first time most of them had heard me raise my voice. "Eli, Riley was just helping me out of the water because I was having trouble. He's right I would have asked you for help, but you were still asleep. Now apologize to him."

Eli glared up at Riley "Never."

I grabbed my towel and walked back to the house without another word and slammed the door shut when I got there. I walked up to my room set Eli's bag on the outside of the door and then shut and locked it.

**Marie POV**

I looked between Riley and Eli; then right at Eli and said "you couldn't just apologize for something you did wrong and drop it." Eli was about to say something but I cut him off "I don't want to hear, just fix it" I picked up Hope and Abby in my arms and walked off towards the house.

Riley was right next to me with Zane on out tail. When we got back to the house I saw Adam and Eli were talking. We walked upstairs and saw that Eli's bag was outside Clare's bedroom door. "Doesn't look like he has a place to stay tonight" said Riley.

I slapped Riley in the arm and said "Don't start this is just as much your fault as it is his, you made the fight worse then it needed to be."

Riley rubbed his arm and said back "But he didn't need to yell at her like that, I was just helping her."

I looked behind him and saw Zane walk out the door. "Zane, what are you doing?" I asked walking to the door after setting the twins down to get dressed. I walked out into the hall and saw that he was walking into Clare's room. "He got into Clare's room."

"He is good at helping calm people down. He helped me a lot" Riley said.

"Well that says a lot you're such a big fierce man, I'm so scared" I said with a laugh as I walked into the room again. Riley started to chase me around. "Get back here and I'll show you how fierce I am, sister" he said.

Adam walked into the twin's room where we were. "Adam, save mommy! Uncle is chasing her" Abby said.

Adam turned and saw me trapped in a corner with Riley coming closer. "Adam, help" I yelled. Riley started tickling me, and I started laughing. "Riley, NO!" Adam ran over and tried to pull Riley off him. I was surprised that he did it. I never did doubt that Adam was strong, but Riley is twice his size.

"You win, you're strong little man" Riley said to Adam.

"The winner's prizes" I said and kissed Adam's cheek.

There was a small tap at the door. We all looked and there was Eli with his bag. "Can I keep my bag in your guys room and sleep down stairs on the couch till me and Clare work things out?" he asked.

"Um… there is a closet downstairs you can keep your bag in, just in case we aren't up when you want your things, I'll show you" I said standing up.

"Thanks" he said and turned to leave with me, but turned back and looked at Riley. "Sorry, about earlier I shouldn't have over reacted."

"No problem, I'm Sorry too. I shouldn't have yelled at you in the first place. It was between you and Clare not me" Riley said.

"Ok, don't the four of us go downstairs and play a bored game. Girls, you wanna play up here or down stairs?" I asked.

"Here" the Twins both said.

Then Riley, Adam, Eli and I walked downstairs and started playing the game 'Life'. I kept looking up to see if Clare and Zane would come out, but they didn't.


	6. Author's Note

Hey Everyone,

Sorry I know that is has been a while

But it's been two years since I have been on here and I am sorry for that.

I am trying to get back into my Facfic writing

But as of right now I am rewriting my one.

Then I will come back and finish theses

But till then there on hold even after two years, sorry again.


End file.
